


Танго

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На студенческих вечеринках кого только не встретишь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танго

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Аурум, _CrazyJill, Shadowdancer, Terra Celtika

Последний месяц выдался у Рико тяжелым, учеба с подработкой и тренерством практически не оставляли времени на отдых. Но подруга, несмотря на все отговорки, затащила ее в бар, который облюбовали студенты их университета. Глядя на то, как все вокруг расслабляются и получают удовольствие, Рико подумала, что, возможно, зайти сюда сюда после занятий и немножко отвлечься было хорошей идеей. Она улыбнулась Хане и, недолго думая, отправила отцу сообщение, что дома будет поздно.

Рико отпила коктейль из бокала, почти до кромки набитого льдом — на языке осел приятный сладковатый вкус персиков и алкоголя, — и довольно выдохнула.

А полчаса спустя, она стояла в центре зала и размышляла над тем, в какой момент «хорошая идея» превратилась в согласие поучаствовать в «Короле».

— А теперь номер восемь и пятнадцать продемонстрируют нам умение танцевать, — прощебетала полузнакомая девушка, ставшая «королем» и потому раздававшая задания. Она была с параллельного потока, вспомнила Рико, они вместе занимались основами риторики.

Ладно, тут и без нее куча народа, очередь не доберется ни в жизнь, решила Рико и вытащила бумажку из мешка. Восьмой номер. Рико мысленно застонала. Вот с чем-чем, а с танцами у нее были сплошные проблемы. Попытка научиться хоть чему-нибудь не удалась, и отдавить партнеру ноги — единственное, что она могла сделать на отлично. 

— Номер восемь у нас на месте, а где у нас номер пятнадцать?

Откуда-то сбоку раздался шум и смех, кого-то выпихивали с насиженного места на игру. Парень с черными волосами и в сером костюме едва не пропахал носом землю, с трудом удержавшись на одной ноге. Все заулыбались, захихикали, Рико тоже улыбнулась невезунчику. Потом он выпрямился, и Рико моментально его узнала. Один из немногих людей из прошлого, с которым она предпочла бы не встречаться даже при свете дня, не говоря уже о студенческой вечеринке в полутемном баре.

На лице Ханамии Макото тоже отобразилось немалое удивление, которое быстро сменилось на подозрительно милое выражение. Между лопаток защекотало. Рико чувствовала, что он сейчас устроит ей гадость. Она слишком хорошо помнила и это выражение лица, и что бывало потом.

Отказаться от участия она не успела. Ханамия подошел к ней, и с первыми аккордами Рико оказалась в его руках, да еще в такой позе, из которой так просто не вывернешься.

— Ублюдок, ты что делаешь? — Влепить пощечину не вышло — занесенную ладонь моментально стиснули пальцами. Рико скрипнула зубами от злости, Ханамия сжал ее руку не сильно, но ощутимо.

— Хочешь грохнуться на пол? — с издевкой поинтересовался он, прижав Рико к себе.

— Могу ноги бесплатно отдавить, — прошипела Рико, безуспешно пытаясь выдернуть руку.

— У тебя не получится, — Ханамия подтолкнул ее, и пришлось сделать шаг назад.

— И почему это?

— Потому что, — Ханамия дернул ее на себя, прижал. И до Рико дошло, что она движется в темпе, который задает он. Тришага назад, один вбок, слишком знакомый ритм, чтобы не понять, что это танго. — Я умею гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь.

— Удивительно, что ты не пытаешься сломать мне ногу или руку, — заметила Рико, следуя за ритмом. Подчиняться ведущему партнеру, который явно умел танцевать лучше нее, было намного проще, чем она думала. Но, во имя небес, почему этим партнером должен быть Ханамия? Почему не Хьюга, не Киеши, ни даже отец, которого регулярно приходится осаживать? Как ни странно, она так и не смогла наступить Ханамии на ногу. Возможно, он просто очень ловко этого избегал.

— Какой острый язычок, — засмеялся Ханамия. Он медленно наклонился так, что между ними не осталось свободного пространства, и Рико пришлось откинуться на его руку. На губах Ханамии расплылась ласковая до приторности улыбка, а в потемневших глазах Рико почудилось обещание показать ей все глубины ада. По спине скользнул холодок страха — а вдруг он ее бросит на пол? — Мне не нужно ломать кого-то физически...

Он снова потянул ее на себя. Хищник, играющий с жертвой.

— …когда могу сделать это одними словами, — проговорил он на ухо, прижавшись щекой к ее щеке, и провел с нажимом ладонью по бедру, до поясницы. Слишком явный намек на грязное продолжение. Захотелось оттолкнуть его, залезть в душ и смыть с себя прикосновения. Зато толпе нравилось их противостояние: сквозь музыку донесся восхищенный гул.

— Сам придумал или научил кто?

— Мой бывший семпай, — Ханамия чуть скривил губы, будто воспоминание было ему неприятно. Судя по всему, семпай был очень хорош в манипулировании, раз Ханамия до сих пор не любит даже вспоминать про него.

— Хороший семпай, телефоном не поделишься?

— Даже слишком. — Ханамия сбился с шага, должно быть, вопрос застал его врасплох. — Что, прости?

— Телефоном не поделишься, спрашиваю?

Рико натянуто улыбнулась, Ханамия засмеялся, продолжая вести ее в ритме музыки.

— Думаешь, он поможет тебе спрятать мой труп?

Ханамия завершил поворот, и Рико чуть отстранилась и заставила его сделать два шага назад. Его глаза резко сузились — это не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

— Ну, — она все же освободила пальцы, и потерла свое плечо, — сдается мне, что он поможет.

Она отступила назад, наслаждаясь выражением лица Ханамии, а затем музыка кончилась.

Спустя секунду завороженная тишина взорвалась аплодисментами. Рико с победной улыбкой чуть поклонилась и направилась к столику, где оставила Хану и свой бокал с коктейлем.

— Рико, — начала та, — ты никогда не говорила, что знакома с Ханамией-куном.

— Это не то знакомство, о котором хочется распространяться. — Рико отмахнулась от заинтересованного взгляда подруги, явно жаждавшей подробностей. — Долгая история.

Она снова глотнула коктейль, всем своим видом показывая нежелание продолжать. С ее места было хорошо видно черноволосую макушку Ханамии. Выглядел он лучше, чем при их последней встрече, думала Рико, рассматривая Ханамию. Несмотря на неприязнь, она не могла не признать, что он привлекал внимание. Хороший костюм, широкие плечи, сильное тело — он явно не пренебрегал тренировками — и все такое же, как и пять лет назад, ощущение опасности. После окончания школы Рико перестала следить за Ханамией, когда узнала, что тот не пошел играть за университетскую команду.

— Он красивый, — мечтательно произнесла Хана. Рико хотела ей сказать, что при явных плюсах — красив, харизматичен, обеспечен, — у Ханамии был на редкость отвратительный характер, характер, о котором большинство поклонниц и не подозревали, но не стала. Хана из тех, кто западает на статус, совершенно забывая о том, что на самом деле человек может оказаться совершенно другим. Прикидываться невинным ангелом и добиваться своего у Ханамии получалось лучше, чем у отца в свое время.

— Лучше обрати внимание на кого-нибудь другого, этот тебе не подойдет, — заметила Рико, не особо надеясь на благоразумность подруги.

— Ты так говоришь, словно себе его забрать хочешь. — Хана недовольно посмотрела на нее и слегка надулась. Рико покачала головой — все, как она думала, — и рассмеялась, чувствуя, как алкоголь кружит голову.

— Поверь, Хана, мне он точно не нужен. — Напряжение, засевшее внутри с момента встречи с Ханамией, понемногу отпускало. Только где-то на задворках сознания билась мысль, что это наверняка была не последняя их встреча.

 

Рико, глубоко задумавшись над повышением нагрузок у спортсменов, вышла из дамской комнаты, где приводила себя в порядок перед тем как отправиться домой. Рассчитывая процесс изменения тренировок она не заметила, как на нее двинулась огромная тень, обдавая ее убийственным запахом перегара. Рико скривилась от отвращения и в следующий момент оказалась прижатой к стене. Первой мыслью было врезать, избавиться от чужих рук, с пьяными разговор бесполезен, особенно в какофонии ночного клуба. Попытки ударить в солнечное сплетение или в голень остались незамеченными. Парню с комплекцией Теппея они были словно укусы комаров. И вопрос, почему рефлексы у этого пьяного придурка такие быстрые, оставался без ответа.

— Детка, — парень что-то говорил, но так невнятно, что все слова практически съедались. Крупные ладони шарили по ней, задирая юбку, пытаясь проникнуть под одежду. Все это было омерзительно до дрожи. — Ну почему ты ушла? А? Я же тебе...

Очередная попытка освободиться привела лишь к тому, что тот навалился сильнее, не давая Рико и двинуться с места, не говоря уже о возможности занести руку.

— Да убери ты от меня руки, — прошипела Рико, понимая, что орать бесполезно — шум музыки и крики толпы перекрывали все звуки. Черт, все-таки последний коктейль был лишним. В обычный день она бы этого пьяного придурка скрутила за пару моментов, но сейчас в голове шумело от усталости и алкоголя, а руки упирались словно в каменную стену.

— Эй, у тебя какие-то вопросы к девушке? — сквозь громкие звуки, натужное дыхание и шум в ушах Рико услышала знакомый голос. Она могла только проклинать сегодняшний вечер. Спасение пришло совсем не от того человека, которого ей хотелось бы видеть. Зачем, зачем именно сегодня она пришла в этот клуб, в котором уже второй раз за вечер наткнулась на не самую приятную личность на свете.

Пьяный даже бровью не повел, он все еще пытался чего-то добиться от Рико, продолжал ее лапать и нести какую-то чушь. Она не сразу почувствовала, что тот обмяк, а потом он вдруг свалился ей под ноги.

— Мда, — произнес Ханамия, глядя на бесчувственное тело, а затем перевел взгляд на Рико, которая отошла от него на негнущихся ногах. — Кажется у меня скоро войдет в привычку вас спасать, Айда-сан.

— Я могла бы и сама справиться, — отрезала Рико. Ее трясло — не каждый день до нее домогались придурки. Ну и вечерок выдался. Рико нервно сглотнула, а валявшийся у нее ног парень громко захрапел. Ей хотелось истерично рассмеяться. 

— И как вы хотели его завалить? Восемьдесят килограммов... — На лице Ханамии расплылась неприятная улыбочка, от которой по спине снова пополз холодок.

— Восемьдесят восемь, — на автомате уточнила Рико.

— Ну пусть так, — согласился Ханамия. — Все равно бы вы с ним не справились, Айда-сан. Это как против поезда выйти.

Рико хотела бы рассказать ему, что и как она может с ним сделать, но тут в коридорчик ввалилась куча парней.

— Семпай!

Судя по тому как, они рванули к парню, лежащему на полу, они его знали. Один из них с подозрением уставился на Рико с Ханамией.

— А вы не в курсе, что с ним произошло?..

— Он просто шел и вдруг свалился. Наверное, перепил немного, — Ханамия вдохновенно и искренне врал. От прикосновения к руке, Рико, не успев отойти от прошлого шока, дернулась в сторону.

— Дернешься еще раз, выручать не стану, — тихо прошипел Ханамия и положил руку ей на талию, прижимая к себе. Рико предпочла бы довериться змее, но что-то в его словах убедило ее. Затем он повернулся и со слащавой улыбкой обратился к парням, облепившим своего семпая.: — Мы хотели кого-то звать, чтобы оказали ему помощь. Но раз вы уже здесь, вручаем заботу о нем вам.

Слушая, как парни сбивчиво благодарят Ханамию за то, что вырубил этого пьяного придурка, Рико все больше и больше убеждалась, что Ханамия умел повернуть любую ситуацию в свою пользу, даже проигрышную.

Ханамия отвернулся и потянул Рико в сторону выхода. Он прижимал ее к себе ровно настолько, чтобы создать видимость их близости. От этих прикосновений возвращалось раздражение, заменяя собой позорную слабость.

— Отпусти меня, — потребовала Рико, когда они остановились недалеко от дверей, ведущих к выходу. — Думаю, здесь мне твоя помощь больше не понадобится.

Ханамия ее больше не держал.

— Всегда рад примчаться на белом коне, чтобы спасти даму.

— Конь больно грязный. Зачем ты меня спас? — огрызнулась Рико. — Я ведь не из тех, кого спасают типы вроде тебя.

Ханамия хмыкнул и ответил:

— Всегда хотел узнать, каково это, когда Айда Рико — мой должник.

— И как?

— Звучит смешно. — Ханамия развернулся и спросил: — Могу ли я получить в награду поцелуй за спасение принцессы из лап ужасного демона?

Алкоголь после нервной встряски выветрился моментально, что не помешало Рико на ходу составить идеальный план. Она нацепила самую обаятельную улыбку из своего арсенала и подошла к Ханамии. Тот и бровью не повел, глядя на нее так, словно ждал подвоха.

— Конечно, принцессы всегда отвечают за свои слова, — сказала она, не скрывая сарказма в голосе, и потянула его за галстук, заставила склониться ниже. Рико оставила на его губах крепкий поцелуй, а затем свободной рукой ударила в солнечное сплетение и отошла на два шага, чувствуя полное удовлетворение. Вытерла губы рукавом и продолжила: — Принцессы бывают ничуть не слабее рыцарей, демонов или кто ты там в этой сказке.

Ханамия сорвано дышал — Рико знала силу своего удара. И это она еще не в полную силу ударила. Кривая ухмылка Ханамии говорила, что он этого от нее ожидал. 

— Надеюсь, что награда соответствует твоим ожиданиям, Ханамия-кун.

С этими словами Рико ядовито улыбнулась и пошла обратно к Хане, наверняка уже заждавшейся. А Ханамия остался позади, наедине со своим неудавшимся рыцарством.

Вечер все-таки удался.


End file.
